


cure

by gongqing



Category: X Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing
Relationships: logan /Scott
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

在黑暗中，有些人更能找到容身之处。

Logan走近酒吧，随意点了一杯酒，他不喜欢那些花里胡哨的调酒，就只要了一大杯冰啤，然后坐在吧台默默的往嘴里灌。他是这家店的常客，所以酒保对他很是相熟，还抬头冲他笑了一下。Logan点了点头就当是打招呼了，然后从兜里掏出一根烟点上，来压抑身体里那股烦躁不安的感觉。

尼古丁的味道经过肺部再被吐出，Logan感觉好受不少，然后他的肩膀上突然搭了一只手，无名指上亮闪闪的大钻戒有点晃眼睛，Logan骂了一下Wade的品味，把vanessa的手从肩膀上推下去。

“别碰我。”

“啊哟，碰不得啊？”

Vanessa坐在Logan旁边的高脚凳上，开口说了一句酒的名字，然后新晋酒保阿杜立刻点头调配起来，看他的动作，简直新手的不能再新手，完全不知道Wade是不是迫不及待想倒闭了，才把一个扫地工升为了酒保。

阿杜曾经是个出租车司机，但是骨子里有那么一点叛逆，不喜欢循规蹈矩的生活，虽然笨但是却有个杀手梦。常常在杀人的路上遇到他听他大谈梦想的Wade最后脑子抽风把他捞回了自己的酒吧，除了杀人什么都干。

阿杜摇晃杯子的动作简直不能再烂，酒液从没合紧的杯子缝里漏出来，溅的到处都是，Logan脏话不断，阿杜点头哈腰的道歉，然后把一杯颜色不佳的调酒放在vanessa面前，喊她老板娘。

Logan听到这个称呼差点笑抽过去，被女人踹了一脚。

“怀孕了？”

Vanessa踹他的时候护了一下肚子，Logan笑的更大声，然后又骂了一句。

“操他妈的Wade还真敢，组建家庭，生孩子？”

Logan仿佛是在说一个有史以来最荒谬的笑话，笑的直不起腰来。Vanessa也不管他，随他笑，反正就连是她也感觉不可思议，这辈子居然还有人愿意和她组建家庭，生孩子，听起来是个他妈的魔幻故事。

“这他妈的......”

揉了揉眼角笑出来的泪水，Logan抬头发现灯不知道被谁关了，本来就昏暗的酒吧里面一下鬼都看不见，就只有几个玩手机的脸上反射着光芒，真的像鬼一样。DJ换了一首更劲爆的舞曲，品味和Wade本人一样烂透了。

“什么玩意？”

“嘘，今晚你来巧了，有好戏。”

Vanessa倾身凑在Logan耳边说话，热气缓缓从她口中吹在耳垂，Logan身子一麻，而后有点用力的把她推开。他更希望这个女人说话和他用吼的，这样他还能看在Wade的面子上不对她产生感觉。

Logan并非不喜欢肢体接触，相反，他太爱和人肢体接触了。流淌的汗水，暧昧的喘息，交缠的身体，湿滑的液体，哦，无一不使他上瘾，沉迷。这是病症，他多年医治不好的。他渴望着动物最原始的本能，时时刻刻，不眠不休。他几乎无时无刻不想着与性有关的事情，而他的大部分时候也在做与之有关的事情。

他的精力旺盛得很，所以能够满足他的人太少，导致他不得不一直在物色对象。

Wade的小破酒吧是他的物色点之一，他睁一只眼闭一只眼，随便Logan乱来，甚至想给他挂个牌子明码标价，借此挣一份外快，被Logan一句操你妈的给打消了念头。当然不只是那句操你妈的，还有抵在太阳穴上的手枪。

Logan的冲动可以说不分对象不分时间，他只有难得的清醒时间，所以在此期间拒绝一切肢体接触，除了杀人的时候。血液和尸体也让他兴奋，是除了性的另一种兴奋。这两种快感是Logan职业和生活的交织，让他感觉自己是真切的活着的。

哪怕只是底下见不得光的爬虫，也是活着的。

耳边人群的尖叫声口哨声炸成一片，Logan才向店里唯一亮了的地方看过去，那是这家店里驻唱都没有的舞台，Wade有时候会上去跳舞，然后被一堆酒瓶子砸下来。但是今天不同，灯光亮起来的时候那上面站了几个人。

音乐又换了一种，舞台上的人扭动起来，和普通跳舞不同，他们做几个动作之后就会脱掉一件衣服。几个男人露出结实的胸肌和轮廓分明的腹肌，惹来一阵尖叫。直到他们扯掉长裤，清一色的白色内裤似乎是透明的，包裹着的东西轮廓清晰可见。Logan眯起眼睛，咽了一下口水，周围已经脏话不断，讨论着台上人的下体和屁股。

在这里没有异性恋同性恋之分，没有那么拘谨，大家可以任性而为。只要婊子愿意，不给钱也行。

灯光再次亮起，脱衣舞男们走下台来，很快被围住，没入人群中，内裤松垮的腰口被扒开，塞入大把大把的美元。

Logan眯起的眼睛紧盯其中一个有着棕色卷发的男人，总觉得在哪里见过，但就是想不起来。男人很好看，尤其是眼睛，还有高挺的鼻梁，和单薄的嘴唇，男人也很白，哪哪都让Logan兴奋，但是他还是他妈的感觉在哪里见过他。

“上啊。”

Vanessa踹Logan一脚，把他从高脚凳上踹下去，Logan踉跄两步骂了几声，刚好看见男人再往他这个方向走，身上被一路如狼似虎的人掐出了不少的红印，裤腰塞了一圈钱。

Logan凑过去按住他肩膀，在他的耳边轻声问他做不做。对方不明所以的偏了偏头，然后又点了点头。于是Logan在一圈口哨声中把Scott扛起来就走，美金掉了一地，像是雪花。

把人带到了厕所包间，Logan似乎有点急不可耐，直接就将手伸到人的内裤里揉搓起来。对方好像还有点害羞，推拒了几下叫他放开。

Logan心想你都他妈的当脱衣舞男了跟我这装什么纯，手上动作丝毫不停，甚至已经往人身后摸去。以为只是欲拒还迎，却没有想到下一秒有力的拳头直接砸在自己面门，而后又是一脚踹在他腿上，要不是厕所隔间太小，对方应该还想给他一个过肩摔。

Logan无时无刻不硬的发疼的下体在这时候居然有所收敛，Logan心里居然涌出了谢谢他的想法。

Scott当然不知道他在想什么，Logan没有认出来他，但是他认出来了Logan，所以他才接近他的。

“抱歉。”

Scott掐着Logan的脖子给了他好几拳，直把他打得发懵，然后蹲下身开始扒他衣服。

最后只剩下内裤的人变成了Logan，不过他的手机里多了一串号码。


	2. Chapter 2

他妈的，真猛，老子一定在哪里见过他，Logan感觉太阳穴疼的厉害，那小子一身肌肉也不是虚的，格斗技法也是，像是特地练过的。

但是常年脑子不清楚的Logan实在想不起来在哪里见过他，尤其是他给自己存的名字Alex，他一直觉得这个名字烂大街到不行，是条狗都能起这个名字，然而他就是不认识叫Alex的人。

或许死在他手上的人里面有几个是叫这个名字的。谁知道呢，他从来不关心尸体的名字，也不关心缘由，反正只是职业，有人给予他丰厚的报酬他就做。

Logan是个靠谱的职业杀手，隐藏身份在黑暗中活着，他的佣金很高，存款很多，因为他出手必定不会失手。但是他那些存款大部分花在了自己的病瘾和酒瘾还有烟瘾上。

瘾这个字，光是听起来就很让人上瘾。

Logan和为数不多的几个朋友会聊起自己的病症，他毫不避讳这些，因为这在他和他们看来都是理所当然的本能。他们会干杯哄笑，把自己身上的毛病一一列举出来攀比，瞧瞧谁更像是个活人——活人才会生病。

“沉迷于性并不是什么丢脸的事情，就是太频繁的确不好。”

“操你妈的。”

Logan把吸了一半的雪茄丢到Wade的杯子里，然后往地上狠狠吐了一口痰，他左边脸上还有淤青，在以往他打黑拳赢了的时候，淤青向来是荣耀的徽章，但是此刻却像是一个耻辱条约明晃晃的挂在他的脸上。

Wade回来后听说了Logan的事迹，笑的恨不得掀翻屋顶，仿佛就地杀两个人才能平复他激动的心情。Vanessa也在旁边笑着，毕竟是她拿着衣服，直接踹开了男厕所的门，拯救了被扒的只剩内裤的Logan。

被一个脱衣舞男打了，还被扒光了衣服，这可能是Logan人生的滑铁卢，猎艳史上的奇耻大辱。酒吧的伙计们都很担心他就此一蹶不振，从此硬不起来。

Logan在嘲笑声中砸了三个杯子，然后掏出一叠美金摔在桌上，离开的时候把那扇已经摇摇欲坠了好久但是从来没有人愿意修的门给踹了一脚，让人终于有了必须修的理由。

心烦意乱的Logan随便换了个地方，他也是常客，毕竟他的病症在，他不可能次次都找得到一夜情的对象。他在那里有个算得上老相好的女人，活儿还行，经常帮他纾解时刻纠缠着他的欲望。但是今晚不知道为什么还是有些力不从心，Logan草草完事之后就在满是液体的床上躺下了，任由女人说一些无关紧要的事情。

好在女人还算明白，没有因为恩客多光顾了她几次就开始做不切实际的爱情梦，期望着可以脱身，然后有个家庭，有孩子。Logan自己都是站在钢索上虚无缥缈的人，哪里能给人这种不切实际的承诺。上一个常得他青睐妓女幻想过他能够带她走，到一个没有人知道他们身份的地方生活，而后就在黑帮交火里被打死了，他开的枪。

感情着实太过于麻烦了，Logan不会去处理。

天微亮的时候，Logan穿戴好衣服，因为要去见Charles——他目前的雇主，所以他洗了脸，还刮了胡子，那位是个养尊处优的大少爷，最不喜欢见肮脏的东西。要不是他给的钱实在是高，Logan真的很想说一句go fuck yourself。

来到富丽堂皇的Xavier庄园，Logan觉得他哪里都不适应，这个地方干净，华丽，不像是他这种人能来的地方。沿着一路繁花往里走，身边是孩童的欢声笑语——Charles年纪不大但是收养了不少孩子。

有两个女孩子追逐着撞到Logan的身上，Logan停了一下脚步，然后等她们冲他吐吐舌头之后跑开。上午十点的阳光就像是金子一样洒在女孩浅棕色的发上，随着她们奔跑的动作而在她们的辫子上跳跃 。Logan的目光向右边撇过去，那里有一颗巨大的树，树下面坐着一个看书的红发姑娘，她坐在那里的时候，比太阳更耀眼。

感情是很麻烦的东西，Logan不会处理，也不会去沾染。

“你来了。”

连头发丝都打理得一丝不苟的Xavier当家人Charles交叠着双腿坐在沙发上，眨着好看的蓝色眼睛看他，嘴角的微笑和他本人一样虚伪。Charles是一朵被养在温室里面的娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，让每个见过他的人都为他心动窒息，然而触碰过他隐藏在美丽表象下的刺之后才会发现，他不能惹。Logan对此深有体会。

Logan第一次见Charles的时候，觉得口干舌燥，身体里的瘾催促着他快点压着这个人干一顿，但好在，他理智的给自己胳膊上划了一刀，没有让他做出后悔终生的事情来。形容Charles最贴切的词就是虚伪，他黑白两道通吃，暗地里折磨人的手段极其残忍，而表面上却当着一个涉世未深被家族牵制的柔弱小少爷，平常露脸最多的就是大学讲座和慈善晚会，不定期的收养着孩子，将庄园打理得像是一个高级福利院。

这都是伪装和假象，Charles虚伪的可怕，嫣红的嘴皮子一碰，就让人万劫不复。

“嗯。”

Logan从喉咙里发出一个音节，然后等着Charles甩出照片。

Charles行事高调，却又凭着表象让人在事发的时候主观的认为这不会是善良的小少爷会做的事情。他每说一句话，Logan都要在心里骂他一句虚伪。

骂了三句虚伪，Logan就离开了Xavier庄园，口袋里多了一张照片，在抽烟的空档，被他点燃烧尽了。

从Xavier庄园赶回去，还来得及吃个午饭，临时住所周围的快餐店里的披萨难吃得像是毒药，蔬菜沙拉倒是不错，也就只是不太新鲜而已。吃完午饭，Logan去打探了一下消息，蹲了一下点，晃到晚上，又来当Wade店里的常客。

也许要感谢一下那个脱衣舞男，他今天的欲望不强，让他难得的享受是大脑支配自己而不是下半身支配自己的时光。

要是能再见，Logan一定会把整个拳头塞进他个屁股里。


	3. Chapter 3

Logan很快就再次见到了让他吃瘪的脱衣舞男，因为没有人告诉他那玩意变成了Wade酒吧每晚的定点表演节目。Wade好像是在Vanessa怀孕之后觉醒了商业才能，也学着其他人吸引顾客了。

“等一下。”

阿杜在Logan起身的时候，喊了一下Logan，然后在他锐利的目光中变得畏畏缩缩，但还是硬着头皮说了Wade嘱咐他的话。

“别在店里杀人。”而后他想了想，又补上一句“至少，把血擦干净。”听起来像是Wade对他的让步，Logan点了点头，径直往舞台那边走去。

在拥挤的人群中摩擦，汗味、酒味、香水味和荷尔蒙交织在一起，形成一张密不透风的网，肉体的接触让Logan心底的渴望加深，一路上有不少人对他投怀送抱，他也逢场作戏，停下脚步亲昵几下，但是他的眼睛却是如同鹰一样盯着他的目标。他在做正事的时候往往头脑清晰，目标明确的很。

随着人群的欢呼声，舞台上的脱衣舞男们也笑着弯腰致谢，这次的观众们有所准备，往台上丢的东西除了美元还有花朵，甚至还有内衣和内裤。

Alex，Logan找到了他的目标，然后推开怀里的人走了过去，对方看来是想要假装不认识而将他无视，但是被他抓住了胳膊。

“干嘛？”

在鼎沸的人生中，Logan根本没有听见他说了什么，只看到他面露惊慌，对他张了张嘴巴，那副可口的模样让Logan对他的杀意减轻了一半，心里说了一句他妈的。他今天一定要把拳头操进他的屁股里。

Scott被Logan扣住手腕拖到后门，Scott反抗了两下发现自己挣脱不开就放弃了，一路由着他将自己拖到酒吧后门之后的小巷。

如果说酒吧前门已经可以用得上灰暗冷清来形容，那后门的小巷简直就像死过人一样晦气，黑乎乎的没有一盏灯肯吝啬它的光。从光明处来到黑暗处，一时间有些失明，Scott被Logan一个猛推，踉跄了几步就靠到了后墙，似乎是太久没有受到光照，墙壁上湿乎乎的，发散着令人恶心的味道，“Alex”立刻往前一步，离开了后边的墙壁。

然而Logan下一秒又将他按了回去，有力的手一手掐着他的脖子，一手牵制住他的胳膊，狠狠的亲吻他。男人的唇舌就和他本人一样具有极强的侵略性，如狂风暴雨一般入侵他的口腔，Scott顿感不适，用舌头推拒着他。而他到底在力量上与他有悬殊，后背被墙壁上不平的地方摩擦的生疼。那些墙壁上吐出的地方，就像是伤疤一样，给他造成伤痕。

Logan放开了钳制Scott的手，又像前一天那样将手伸进他的内裤里面。Scott感受到隔着布料抵在自己身上的东西，像是无法忍受一样，病态的顶弄着他。Logan的大脑失去了清醒，他的瘾占据了主导权，他此刻莫名的觉得Alex比他操过的任何一个人都要美味可口。

“Logan.”

对方在亲吻的间隙喊他的名字，声音低哑的像是在给他下药，Logan清醒了两秒，而后掐住他脖子的手也松开，转而在他的身上游走。Scott空出的手臂环绕住Logan的脖子，在他脖颈处呼出热气，任由他隔着裤子顶撞自己，然而在Logan失去耐心之前，Scott屈起膝盖，狠狠的在Logan发硬的部位一撞。

从根本解决问题。

这次他没有剥Logan的衣服，只是扬长而去，Logan心里的脏话循环播放了半个小时。

Logan臭着脸回到吧台，点了一杯烈酒，阿杜犹疑的看着他，不敢说话，放下酒就走。酒吧里另一位员工倒是胆子大一些，他是个情报贩子，最爱和人打交道，于是他八卦的凑上前来，丝毫不怕死的问Logan为什么这么快，是不是日夜操劳被榨干了。

“再说一句我就操烂你的嘴。”

“我不说我不说，这儿有你的东西，猜猜谁给的。”

Weasel一脸神秘的把一个印着商场logo的纸袋从吧台后边拿到桌子上，Logan随手在里面翻了一下，然后骂了一句操。这不就是他前一天被扒走的衣服吗，现在被叠的整整齐齐不说，居然还散发着恶心的香味，那个人帮他洗过。

洗衣粉的味道Logan已经不记得自己多久没有闻到了，现在看着整齐的衣服，神情复杂，尤其刚刚又在这个Alex身上栽了跟头。他妈的，他不可能在一个人身上栽两次跟头，下次必须杀了他，还要用他的脑子去涂面包片。

Logan满不在乎的在衣服夹层里掏到一张纸条，还是写着上次出现在他手机里的号码。

这个人勾引他却又不肯让他上他，Logan感觉下体还是有些发疼。

“喂？”

“嗯。”

“事情怎么样？”

“还算顺利吧。”

洗过澡的Scott躺在床上，透过窗户，他可以看到对面一栋楼的窗户亮着灯。这里不是他家，是他新租的房子，周围的空气里都弥漫着腐朽的气息，而他需要尽快把自己的表面腐朽成这里的霉菌中的一员。

Alex给他打的电话是加密过的，不会被人查出来，但是他们还是很谨慎。简单的交代了一下最近的事情经过，Scott就挂断了电话，但是他没有告诉Alex，自己用了他的名字。

这有害兄弟和睦，还是以后再说好了。

想到Logan，Scott其实心底还是有些许没把握，Logan不似表面那样粗枝大叶，相反他很细心，而且他们之前见过一面。Scott有点害怕自己被揭穿，他在行一步险棋。想到那人对自己所做的事情，Scott感觉胃中翻涌，恨不得能将晚饭吐出来。但是手机突然因为新的来电而响起，陌生的号码让人眼皮一跳，Scott点击接听。

“哈罗......”

“我知道你是谁了。”

Logan的声音透过机器转换传过来有些冷淡，Scott的呼吸慌了两秒，但是声音还维持着镇定。

“那你说我是谁？”

“哼。”

Logan的回复像是一个嘲讽的笑，而后电话就被挂断。

一个小时之后，他看到了新闻，某官员的死讯。

Logan干的。

他在杀人之前最清醒。


	4. Chapter 4

Logan已经提前踩好了点，瞄准，开枪，任务完成，他的账户上几乎是在枪响的瞬间就被转入了丰厚的报酬。Charles虽然是个虚伪的狐狸，但是在这个方面倒是不错。Logan心情很好的收起工具，然后悄无声息的从楼顶溜下去，接着夜色掩盖回到接头地点，改头换面，而后爬上一个已经因为药物而熟睡的女人的床。

虽然他的不在场证明往往看起来像是扯淡，他身上的人命就是让他能活几百年把牢底坐穿都没法抵消，但是Charles就是能够保住他。他上次蹲大牢还是因为涉黄，抓他的是一个年轻警官，不懂得光鲜表面下的隐藏条约，不听劝的把他抓住了。

他没有反抗，只是当着他的面来了一发，把子孙留在了地板上还有墙上，看墙上污秽的痕迹，他应该不是第一个这么干的。Logan只在那里蹲了一个晚上，第二天天不亮就有人来捞他了，甚至把他在那里留下的照片和案底一并销毁，系统里他的半根毛都没有留下。

Logan一直觉得Alex眼熟，直到他给枪上膛的前一秒才想起来，这可不就是那个执意要捉他的年轻小子吗。来酒吧跳脱衣舞，恐怕是想寻求的，不只是刺激，还有其他的东西。于是Logan一手瞄准，一手接了个电话，在耳膜被男人有些慵懒的声音擦过的时候，他感觉心中的瘾又冒了出来。

他拜这个小子所赐，两天没有怎么纾解自己的欲望，甚至有点控制住了的迹象，不再像以前，时时刻刻想要着与人做爱。但是在听到他声音的时候，那股欲望似乎又回来了。

该死的，Logan狠狠扣下扳机。

第三次见面的时候，Scott主动抓住了人群中Logan的手，然后用手指在他的掌心勾动了一下，Logan紧盯着他的眼睛。Scott抓他的时候戴着一副丑的像是地摊上五美分买的老掉牙的黑框眼镜，丑的要命，现在摘掉眼镜才让人发现，他漂亮的眼睛。浅蓝色的，很干净。

干净的东西，让人怀有敬畏的心，不忍心玷污。

但是Scott绝对不在Logan不忍心玷污的范围内，他也不觉得他有多么干净，尤其是在他主动在人群中勾住他的脖子吻过来的时候。看来他的电话还是对他造成了威胁，Logan眯起眼睛享受着Scott的讨好。

“今天准备怎么打我？”

Logan状似深情的搂抱住眼前人，但是Scott的身体却一僵，因为他感受到了抵在他后腰上的枪。

“你知道我想干什么吗？”

“杀了我？”

“嗯。”

“为什么非要这样呢，难道我不有趣吗？”

Scott的面部表情没有一丝破绽，他笑起来的时候很是自信，酒吧晃眼的灯光时不时落在他的眼瞳里。他的手探到Logan的衣服里，讨好的挑逗着他。是的，他在吸引他注意力，然后再讨好他。既然身份已经暴露，那就赌。这样更加刺激。

Alex原本不愿意自己的弟弟冒这个险，但是他执意要来。他也明白，Scott并非表面上看起来那样的温顺，事实上他骨子里也向往着刺激，向往着一切让人兴奋的东西。只是他是个选择光明的人，也自律自制的可怕。

“你是指打我两次？”

Logan捏着Scott腰上光滑的皮肤，他们这样看起来不像是针锋相对，倒像是调情，而Logan刚拿到佣金，心情不错，但是他也不打算相信眼前人。他搂着Scott状似亲昵实则是交涉的说了两句话就推开了他，转身去猎艳。

他可不想连续三天栽在同一个人身上，破坏兴致。

Scott就在人群中看着Logan的背影，然后看着他揽着另一个人离开，他自己拒绝了众多邀请，保留着脱衣舞男头牌的名号，穿上衣服也离开了。

Logan揭穿了他的身份但是并没有杀掉他，这就说明他成功了一步。Logan这种杀手并非帮派人物，所以他不会太过于关心条子想干什么，这个态度无非是随他去，只要他们不给双方造成威胁就行。

但是可惜的是，他还需要利用Logan去接触Charles。

Xavier家族和兄弟会已经明争暗斗了许久，这两个帮派是盘踞在这座城市底下的毒瘤，没有人可以撼动他们，因为一旦想要把底下丑陋的根拔出来，那上面开着的馥郁的玫瑰也会遭到牵连而枯萎。Scott当然不会想凭一己之力撼动这俩个帮派，他的任务不是来铲除他们，而是来维护他们的关系。

双方制衡，还能够维持平稳，而若是天平上一方的砝码消失，天平开始倾倒，一方独大，那天，就真的要变了。

Xavier家族的实力是比兄弟会要强，但是好在Charles的虚伪让他维持着矜持，没有太快的暴露出野心，但是还是隐隐有吞并兄弟会的趋势。也许，这个冬天过后，泥里长出来的东西就要不一样了。

这个世间，没有绝对的善，也没有绝对的恶，更多的，是其中的灰色地带。


	5. Chapter 5

Logan熟门熟路的找了他的老相好，然而他的脑子里却总是出现Scott的脸，让他的欲望降低了大半。他草草了事，心里骂了声，操，难道这家伙还能治疗他的性饥渴症不成。

放在床头的手机突然响起来，像是催命一样叫唤着，Logan摁了接听，是Charles。

“在忙？”

“没有。”

Logan靠在床头微微喘息，他向来对自己的毛病不加隐藏，Charles也知道。他不明白Charles这个时候找他是为了干什么，就算是要杀人，也不必这样匆忙。

“老地方有场拳赛，Erik的人会在那里接头。”

“怎么做？”

“见一个人。”

“好。”

Logan挂断电话，睡在他旁边的女人眼皮子动了一下，她呼吸的频率证明了她刚刚将电话内容听的一字不漏。Logan心里惋惜了一下，而后一手捂住她的口鼻，一手扣动了手中的手枪扳机。消音器将一条人命抹杀的悄无声息，只是子弹打穿了床板，落在地板上当啷的蹦了两下。

穿好衣服，Logan给床上已经开始失去温度的尸体盖上了毯子。

有些事情，他必须要狠一点。他虽然没有什么感情，但是他还挺想活下去的，至少目前来说，他还是很喜欢追求活着的感觉。

来到Charles说的老地方，是一个地下拳场。打黑拳的地方，Logan曾经也经常光顾，他有段时间蝉联了一个月的冠军，直到有人找到他，花钱让他输一场。那个人是Erik，Erik lensherr，这座城市里有名的黑帮组织兄弟会的老大，Charles Xavier的敌人。

原本Xavier和兄弟会处于互相抗衡状态，实力不相上下，但是最近不知道为什么，两方突然都起了吞并对方的心思。Erik手上有Charles的致命把柄，足以撕破他外表那层光鲜漂亮的衣裳，而Charles手上也有Erik涉毒的证据，并且暗中举报了几个交易点。

八月的天气还很燥热，地下拳场设立在一个废弃的工厂里。墙上排风扇已经是开足了马力在疯狂旋转，但好像还是吹不散人群中的躁动，汗水和血腥味混在一起，让不少疯狂的人眼睛里带着嗜血的兴奋。Logan挤在人群中，不由得舔了舔嘴角，他也兴奋起来了。

从欢呼喝彩嘶吼的人群中走过，Logan看到了擂台，看到了传说中恶魔与天使的对决，这是这里的噱头。擂台中央站着两个人，一个金发碧眼白的发光，裸露的后背上有翅膀的纹身，那纹身布满了他整个后背，纹路清晰巧妙，在他动来动去的时候仿佛真的是展翅飞翔的天使，而与他对决的那个人，身上像是涂满了蓝紫色颜料，还有着黑金色的刺青纹路。不论如何，他们打起来的样子是好看的，比起输赢，他们俩更像是这里的观赏性节目。

Logan的目标不是天使也不是恶魔，他来这里找一个人，一个Charles放在Erik身边的卧底。Logan不认识，也不知道是男是女，只是知道他站在这里，对方会把秘密告诉他。

看了又一场拳赛，Logan附和群众一起欢呼起来吹了口哨，而后就像是已经失去了兴趣一样转身离开，他的手心攥着一张纸条。他不知道这张纸条是何人放到他手心的，凭着直觉也只看到一抹金色。

拿到了纸条，Logan不会看，因为他的任务不是转述这个秘密，而是将秘密带回去。

Xavier庄园一年四季都很漂亮，漂亮的让人恶心，哪怕是在凌晨三点，这里也亮着淡黄色的灯光，小心翼翼的映照着花丛里的天使摆件。

Jean坐在Charles旁边泡茶，白瓷的茶匙舀起晒干的玫瑰花瓣，放入茶壶中，而后倒上热水，玫瑰的香气就氤氲开来。 一杯带着玫瑰馥郁香气的茶汤放到面前，Logan的眼睛忍不住在jean白皙的手腕上停留，一直停留到他口干舌燥，才端起茶杯一饮而尽 。

Logan将纸条放在桌上，转身要走但是Charles却开口喊住了他。Logan回头，看见Charles笑的像一只狐狸，他向jean招手，jean就乖顺的走过去，坐在他沙发前的地毯上。Charles抚摸她漂亮的头发，像是抚摸一只红狐狸。

Logan耐着脾气等Charles把派头做足，而后开口让jean陪他在花园里走走。

凌晨三点多逛Xavier家的花园，这可算不上什么浪漫的提议，然而jean笑着站起来，走到Logan面前朝他伸出一只手，和他说：“走吧。”

Logan拒绝了那只手，只是跟在她身后，慢吞吞的往花园走去。 花园里亮着几处灯火，明明暗暗，映照着已经困倦了的花草，要是个懂的欣赏的人或许会觉得别有一番风味，但是Logan只是尽力和jean保持着距离。

Charles的人，碰不得。

Jean就像是黑夜里绽放的一朵玫瑰，散发着迷人的香气。他沉迷于那股香气，但是不敢去招惹。Charles的心思很明了，他可以给他jean，而代价是他死心塌地为他卖命。

有价值的人往往很抢手，Logan从来不明确自己的立场，谁给钱多就为谁做事。他目前为Charles杀人，不过就是因为他给钱多和爽快罢了。要是Erik出价比Charles高，那他也为他做事。

一旦他要是明确了立场，就会被打上谁的走狗的烙印，从始至终只能为一个人做事。Logan向来不会让自己处于这种境地，他不会对任何人衷心。

“少爷的心思，你明白是吗？”

Jean站在花圃前，那是一大片的玫瑰花地，种植了成百上千朵玫瑰。她的手指划过玫瑰柔软的花瓣，没有看Logan。Logan无言，jean转头攀住他的脖子，亲吻他的嘴唇。她有十足的把握Logan不会拒绝她，因为就算他的心拒绝，他的身体也不会。

在这种地方，没有谁是真正的出淤泥而不染的。她是Charles养的玫瑰花，那就要为他做事。

“我......”

Logan在挣扎中勉强清醒，但是他的神志很快就被操控，被满鼻子的玫瑰花香操控。Jean亲吻抚摸他的熟练让他心中狠狠一疼，果然这个虚伪的地方没有完全真诚的人。这个污浊的世间，没有谁是干净的。但是他已经被他的欲望操控，抱着美人压塌了一片玫瑰，被玫瑰的尖刺划破皮肤，不过那些疼痛于他来说，不痛不痒。

手机铃声突兀的响起来，Logan的神志像是被拉了回来，他骂骂咧咧的翻裤兜翻出手机，看到来电号码之后一愣。

“谁？”

“无关紧要的人。”

Logan挂断了手机，推开了jean，而后又觉得不妥，他弯腰拉起了她，将自己的外套裹在她身上。Jean穿了一件无袖的连衣长裙，玫瑰刺在她白皙的胳膊上留下了不少细小的伤口。

“抱歉。”Logan说。

“无事。”jean摇摇头“只是没有想到你还会道歉。”

“......”

Jean往左右看了一圈，然后突然又凑近了Logan，在他脸上啄了一口。在亲密间，她小声的说。

“小心他。”

Logan有些惊诧的看向她，发现她又恢复原样，撩着自己火红的长发。


End file.
